Power Rangers Robot Dash
by templeofolar
Summary: The Machine Empire is back and more powerful than ever. It is up to this new team of Power Rangers to stop them.
1. The Return of the Machine

The Return of the Machine

"You know, honey," said Archerina, "I feel as if we are getting nothing accomplished! I think that we need to do something!"

"I know! I know!" said Prince Gasket, "let me think of something."

"Okay," said Princess Archerina.

"I know," said Prince Gasket, "we can revive our father and our mother and Louie Kaboom! With all of us working together, we should be able to conquer the Earth!"

"Well," said Princess Archerina, "what if they kill us?"

"They shouldn't," said Prince Gasket, "especially since we will bring them back to life!"

"Well," said Princess Archerina, "what are we waiting for? Let's get going!"

"Right!" said Prince Gasket.

Prince Gasket and Princess Archerina boarded a dilapidated ship to the moon base, and the ship brought them there slowly. They then entered the moon base, and they were shocked at the condition of it. They also saw Zordon's burst tube.

"What happened here?" asked Princess Archerina.

"I don't know," said Prince Gasket, "but whatever happened, I hope that it doesn't get us!"

"Yes," said Princess Archerina, "I agree!"

They kept searching and then Princess Archerina stumbled on the remains of the rest of the Machine Empire.

"Honey, look!" said Princess Archerina, "I think I found them!"

"Where?" asked Prince Gasket.

"Turn around," said Princess Archerina.

Prince Gasket turned around and saw the residue of the remains of the rest of the Machine Empire.

"This must be them!" said Prince Gasket.

Prince Gasket pulled out a bottle of water from his basket. Princess Archerina noticed what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" asked Princess Archerina.

"I'm applying water to the residue," said Prince Gasket, "hopefully, we can bring them back to life!"

"Try it!" said Princess Archerina.

"Okay," said Prince Gasket.

Prince Gasket took a small droplet of water and applied it to some of the residue. As a result, King Mondo came back to life. He noticed that Prince Gasket and Princess Archerina were standing in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" asked King Mondo.

"We just brought you back to life!" said Prince Gasket, "you should be thanking us!"

"Whatever," said King Mondo.

King Mondo noticed that Prince Gasket had a bottle of water with him, and he snatched it from his hand.

"Hey!" said Prince Gasket.

King Mondo began to laugh evilly. Then he applied the residue to the rest of the Machine Empire. Queen Machina, Clank, Orbis, Prince Sprocket, the Cogs, and the Quadra Fighters came back to life. Then, Prince Gasket and Princess Archerina began to fear for their lives.

"Please let us work for you," said Prince Gasket, "that was the plan all along!"

"Yeah!" said Princess Archerina.

"Very well," said King Mondo, "we will work together, but no games!"

"Promise!" said Prince Gasket.

"Well," said King Mondo to the entire Machine Empire, "we will soon conquer that nuisance which is the planet Earth! The Earth shall be ours!"

What they did not know is that someone was spying on them. It was the reformed Divatox. She left quickly, but she wasn't undetected. Clank heard her footsteps.

"King Mondo," said Clank.

"What is it, Clank?" asked King Mondo.

"I think someone was spying on us!" said Clank.

"Don't worry about it," said King Mondo, "I'm sure that they'll soon meet their doom!"  
"You're right, your majesty!" said Clank.

"Alright, Cogs," said King Mondo, "go down to Earth and wreak havoc!"

The Cogs left immediately to the city of Angel Grove. They began attacking the citizens of the city. People were running everywhere and panicking. Some of them called the police. The police came, but when they saw what they were dealing with, they quickly retreated, because the Cogs and the Quadra Fighters overpowered them. It was the same thing with the military. The city of Angel Grove sounded a monster alert. Everyone was ordered to stay inside their homes or a building until the situation was cleared.

Now, Divatox went to Eltare, went to Dimitria's house, and knocked on the door. Then Dimitria opened the door and thought that she was in danger because it was Divatox.

"It's okay," said Divatox, "I was under an evil spell, and now, I'm on the side of good!"

"What do you need?" asked Dimitria.

"The Earth is in danger," said Divatox, "the Machine Empire is back. Someone revived them somehow. I was spying on them. They are banding together to conquer the Earth. I figured if we work together, we can beat them!"

"Do you promise that you will not turn on me?" asked Dimitria.

"I promise," said Divatox, with a smile, "besides, I want to make up for all of the damage that I accidentally caused."

"I know," said Dimitria, "let's get going. Follow me."

Dimitria and Divatox took a space taxi to a temple and paid the driver.

"We're here!" said Dimitria.

"What is this place?" asked Divatox.

"It is the Temple of Prator," said Dimitria.

"Prator?" asked Divatox.

"Prator was Zordon's father," said Dimitria, "he was killed a long time ago by Dark Specter."

"I see," said Divatox.

"Come inside," said Dimitria, "there's more that I have to show you!"

"Okay," said Divatox.

Divatox followed Dimitria into the temple of Prator. Divatox was astonished by the architecture of the building.

"This place is amazing!" said Divatox.

"Wait till you see what is in the basement!" said Dimitria.

"Okay," said Divatox.

Divatox followed Dimitria into the basement. She then opened the door. Divatox became really astonished. The basement was actually a base!

"Wow!" said Divatox, "I never have seen so much technology in my life! What's it for?"

Suddenly, a droid came from another room in the basement. The droid was friendly.

"Hi!" said the droid, "I'm Alpha 7; it's good to meet you."

Divatox shook Alpha 7's hand. Alpha 7 looked much like Alpha 6 and Alpha 5 but he was a bright green. His voice was also more baritone.

"Actually," said Dimitria, "this is where we begin our Power Ranger search, but first, we have to find someone."

"Who?" asked Divatox.

Dimitria whispered in Divatox's left ear.

"Him?" asked Divatox.

"Yes, him," said Dimitria, "he would be an excellent mentor for the new rangers."

"Well," said Divatox, "let's get going!"

"Right!" said Dimitria.

The two women went to Reefside High in Reefside, CA. They entered the school, and a friendly receptionist greeted them as they walked through the door.

"Can I help you?" asked the receptionist.

"Yes," said Dimitria, "we're looking for Tommy Oliver. It's important!"

"I'll see what I can do," said the receptionist, "watch the desk for me, okay?"

"No problem," said Divatox.

The receptionist went right to Tommy's classroom and interrupted his teaching.

"Yes?" asked Tommy.

"You have visitors," said the receptionist, "they say that it is important."

"Okay, Cindy," said Tommy, "I'll be right down!"

The receptionist left the classroom and approached the guests.

"He'll be right down," said the receptionist.

"Thanks!" said Dimitria.

Tommy was proceeding to leave his class.

"You guys behave yourselves while I'm gone!" said Tommy to his students.

After Tommy left, the class became unruly, then another teacher came in, and the class calmed down. Tommy went to the lobby to greet his guests.

"I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver," said Tommy, "what can I do for you?"

Then, Tommy recognized both of them.

"Can we talk in a quiet area?" asked Dimitria.

"Sure!" said Tommy, "we can use the conference room."

"Well," said Divatox, "let's go!"

Tommy, Divatox, and Dimitria filed into the conference room.

"What's going on?" asked Tommy.

"It's me and Divatox," said Dimitria.

Tommy began to choke on his own spit when he heard the name Divatox.

"It's okay," said Dimitria, "she was turned evil by Dark Specter, and now she is good because a Power Ranger destroyed Zordon's tube."

"Okay," said Tommy, "that makes sense."

"I know what you were thinking," said Divatox, "I understand."

Tommy smiled.

"So," said Tommy, "why are you two here?"

"The Earth is in danger," said Divatox, "we came here because we need your help. Trust me; you're the only one who can help us. Please help us."

"Alright! Alright!" said Tommy, "I'll do it! What can I do for you?"

"Just come with us," said Dimitria.

They went to a hidden location, called a space taxi, and flew to Eltare. After they arrived, Tommy was astonished by the planet.

"Whoa!" said Tommy, "this place is amazing!"

"Come on, Tommy," said Dimitria, "there's more that we have to show you."

"Okay," said Tommy.

They led Tommy to the Temple of Prator.

"What is this place?" asked Tommy.

"This is the Temple of Prator," said Dimitria, "Prator was Zordon's father. He was killed many years ago by Dark Specter."

"I see!" said Tommy.

"Let's go inside!" said Dimitria.

"Okay," said Tommy.

Tommy followed Dimitria and Divatox into the temple. Tommy was astonished by the architecture of the temple.

"Follow us," said Divatox, "I will show you to the base."

"Base?" asked Tommy.

"Trust me," said Divatox.

They opened the secret door in the basement, and then Tommy saw the base before his eyes. He was astonished by it.

"Whoa!" said Tommy, "this place is amazing! I like this!"

"Now, I know that the Earth is in trouble," said Tommy, "so, how do we take care of it?"

"We need to find Power Rangers," said Divatox, "we will go as a team to find them. I will stay here. You and Dimitria will go together."

"So, where's the best place to find people?" asked Dimitria.

"We can try the Angel Grove youth center!" said Tommy.

"Great!" said Dimitria, "then, let's go!"

Dimitria and Tommy left the basement and went to the recreational center to look for some ranger candidates. They did not want to draw too much attention to themselves. They saw a karate instructor teaching a karate class.

"What do you think of him?" asked Dimitria.

"He'll be perfect," said Tommy, "let's wait until he finishes his class."

"Right!" said Dimitria.

Dimitria and Tommy hid nearby until the young man finished teaching his class. After thirty minutes, the man was finished, and Dimitria and Tommy decided to make their move. They approached the young man.

"Hi! I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver," said Tommy, "and she's Dimitria."

"Hi!" said Dimitria.

"Are you here to sign up for classes?" asked the young man.

"Actually, no," said Tommy, "but we do have an opportunity for you if you want it!"

"Great!" said the young man, "what is it?"

"How would you like to become a Power Ranger?" asked Tommy.

"Are you guys for real?" asked the young man.

"Yes," said Dimitria, "we are!"

"Okay," said the young man, "take me to your base."

"You asked," said Tommy, "just grab my arm because we have to teleport there."

Tommy and Dimitria teleported with the young man in tow to the temple basement. The young man was astonished by the technology of the base.

"This place is amazing!" said the young man, "by the way, my name's Ian."

"Okay, Ian," said Tommy, "I'm going to leave you in the company of our robotic assistant, Alpha 7 and Divatox, while we go and search for more candidates."

Ian, Alpha 7, and Divatox became well-acquainted with each other.

"Okay," said Ian, "good luck!"

Tommy and Dimitria left the temple basement and went back to the Angel Grove Recreational Center. They approached the juice bar manager who was the clerk at the time.

"Say," said Tommy, "you don't know anyone who is really smart and knows karate, do you?"

Then, the juice bar manager pointed to a young woman who was reading a book.

"Thanks!" said Dimitria.

Tommy and Dimitria headed in that direction.

"I wonder what that was all about," said the juice bar manager to himself.

Then Tommy and Dimitria approached the young woman, and the young woman looked upwards at them. She was sitting down.

"Uh," said the young woman, "can I help you?"

"Hi!" said Tommy, "I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver and this is Dimitria."

"Hi," said Dimitria.

"Anyway," said Tommy, "you were recommended by somebody that believed that you would be a good candidate as a Power Ranger. So, would you like to become a Power Ranger?"

"Are you kidding?" said the young woman, "I would if it was possible."

"Well," said Tommy, "I'm telling you that it is. This is the real deal. So, would you like to become a Power Ranger?"

"I guess," said the young woman.

The young woman was uneasy because becoming a Power Ranger was extraordinary to her.

"Take my arm," said Dimitria, "it is the only way that we can teleport together to our base of operations!"

"Okay," said the young woman.

The young woman grabbed Dimitria by the arm, they teleported to the temple basement, and they arrived there safely. She was astonished by the technology of the base.

"Welcome!" said Divatox, "this is the base of operations for the Power Rangers."

Then the young woman met Ian, Divatox, and Alpha 7.

"My name is Ying," said the young woman, "nice to meet you."

She shook everyone's hands. They greeted her with a smile.

"So, where's the Power Rangers stuff?" asked Ying.

"It's coming," said Dimitria, "we just have to find three more candidates for the team. Alright, Tommy. Let's get going."

"Right," said Tommy.

Tommy and Dimitria left and returned to the recreational center. Directly after they entered the recreational center, they noticed a young man practicing his roundhouse kicks, and he was doing a good job of it also. Dimitria noticed him and pointed him out to Tommy.

"Look at that guy!" said Dimitria, "Tommy, we need him on our team."

"I agree," said Tommy, "let's wait until he finishes his workout."

"Good idea!" said Dimitria.

After fifteen minutes, the young man finished his workout and went to take a shower. After his shower, he came out, and Tommy and Dimitria approached him.

"Who are you?" asked the young man.

"I'll explain later," said Tommy, "come over here so that we can talk!"

"Okay," said the young man.

They all went to a quiet location to talk.

"Okay," said the young man, "what do you need?"

"You!" said Dimitria.

"What are you talking about?" asked the young man.

"I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver, and this is Dimitria," said Tommy.

"Hi!" said Dimitria.

"I noticed that you were doing an excellent job with your roundhouse kicks, and because of that, we were wondering if you would like to become a Power Ranger," said Tommy.

"Sure!" said the young man.

"Then, take my arm," said Tommy, "it is the only way that we can take you to the base, for now."

"Okay," said the young man.

The young man took Tommy's arm, and Dimitria and Tommy teleported to the temple basement with the young man in tow. After they arrived, the young man was also astonished by the technology of the base.

"What is this place?" asked the young man.

"It's the Power Rangers base of operations!" said Tommy.

"Cool!" said the young man, "by the way, my name's Jose Perez. Nice to meet you."

They all introduced themselves, and Jose shook their hands. Then, Tommy and Dimitria left again to the recreational center to find another candidate. They walked into the building and noticed that a young woman was teaching a woman's self-defense class.

"What do you think about this one?" asked Tommy.

"She might work!" said Dimitria.

"Let's wait until she's done," said Tommy.

"Right!" said Dimitria.

After a half hour, the class was over, and the students left the area. Then, Tommy and Dimitria approached her. Then, the young woman began to react in fear.

"It's okay," said Tommy, "we just want to give you an opportunity."

The young woman relaxed.

"What do you need?" asked the young woman.

"We want to know if you would like to become a Power Ranger," said Tommy.

"Guys," said the young woman, "I have no time for games!"

"We're not playing games," said Tommy, "this is the real thing!"

"Oh, yeah!" said the young woman, "then, prove it!"

Now, Tommy was at a loss because he had no idea what he should do, but Dimitria became the form that she was while she was in the tube and then she quickly changed back. The young woman was in awe.

"Okay," said the young woman, "what do I do?"

"Take my arm, so that we can teleport you to the base, for now," said Dimitria.

"Okay," said the young woman.

She took Dimitria's arm, and Tommy and Dimitria teleported to the temple basement with the young woman in tow. The young woman again was astonished by the temple basement.

"This place is amazing!" said the young woman, "what is this place?"

"This is the base of operations for the Power Ranger team," said the young woman.

"Wow!" said the young woman, "by the way, my name's Mary Ann Winslow."

The others introduced themselves, and they all became well-acquainted with Mary Ann. She shook everyone's hands.

"So," asked Mary Ann, "what happens now?"

"We will tell you," said Tommy, "after we find the last teammate."

"Okay," said Mary Ann.

Tommy and Dimitria went back to the recreational center to look for the final candidate. Dimitria saw a young man practicing his kicks with a sparring partner. Dimitria was pleased. She pointed Tommy in his direction.

"What do you think of him?" asked Dimitria.

"He'll do," said Tommy, "again, let's wait until they are done."

After a short while, they stopped sparring, and the young man began to lift weights of 200 pounds. He finished his workout and went to take a shower. When he came out of the shower, Dimitria and Tommy approached him.

"What can I do for you?" asked the young man.

"I have an opportunity for you," said Tommy, "can we sit somewhere where it's quiet?"

"Sure!" said the young man.

They sat at a table.

"So, what's up?" asked the young man.

"This might sound strange," said Tommy, "but how would you like to become a Power Ranger?"

"You can't be serious!" said the young man.

"We're very serious!" said Tommy.

"I'll trust you," said the young man, "but you'd better be for real!"

"Don't worry," said Tommy, "we are! Just take my arm, because it is the only way that we will have access into the base, for now."

"Alright, man!" said the young man.

The young man took Tommy's arm, and Tommy and Dimitria teleported to the temple basement with the young man in tow. The young man was astonished by the temple base.

"This place is tight!" said the young man.

"I agree!" said Tommy.

"Hey," said the young man, "my name is Randall Blake. Nice to meet you."

They all introduced themselves, and Randall shook all of their hands.

"So," asked Mary Ann, "what happens now?"

Randall is a 6' 1" brown-eyed black-haired African-American male. Mary Ann is a 5' 7" blue-eyed blonde Caucasian-American female. Jose is a 5' 11" brown-eyed, brown-haired Hispanic-American male. Ying is a 5' 6" brown-eyed, brown-haired Chinese-American female. And Ian is a 6' 3" strawberry blonde green-eyed Caucasian-American.

"This means that it is time for the meeting," said Tommy.

"Okay," said Mary Ann.

"Welcome, everyone," said Tommy, "I'm so glad that you joined. Let me tell you what we are up against. We are facing an empire known as the Machine Empire. It is run by King Mondo and Queen Machina. Clank is a warrior, and Orbis makes the monsters giant. Cogs are their warriors. They shoot lasers from their eyes. Beware! There are also the Quadra Fighters. They attack from the air. King Mondo makes the monsters. There are also Prince Gasket and Princess Archerina. They are King Mondo's warriors. They can be tough. I believe that we can do this. Are their any questions?"

They all looked at each other and said nothing.

"Good!" said Tommy, "I will tell you about your powers. Randall, you will be the green ranger. Mary Ann, you will be the pink ranger. Jose, you will be the blue ranger. Ying, you will be the yellow ranger. And Ian, as the team captain, you will be the red ranger."

"Team captain?" asked Ian, "me? Are you sure that you have the right guy?"

"Trust me," said Dimitria, "I know what I am doing."

"If you say so," said Ian.

"Okay, now, I will continue," said Tommy, "when a monster becomes giant, you will call on machines known as zords. Now, these zords are machines, and they are only machines, but they are very powerful. Randall, you have the Bear Zord. Mary Ann, you have the Gorilla Zord. Jose, you have the Shark Zord. Ying, you have the Eagle Zord. And Ian, you have the Wolf Zord. When these zords combine, they will form the Nano Megazord. It is a powerhouse of power. It is equipped with the Nano Saber and the Nano Shield. This Megazord is capable of flight. Now each of you have two blasters and a laser saber as your weapons. When you put your hands together, you will emit a beam that will freeze monsters in their tracks. Are there any questions?"

They all looked at each other again and said nothing. Then, Alpha 7 handed each of them their communicators and their morphers. They observed them carefully and wondered what they were.

"What are these?" asked Mary Ann.

"The two-piece device is a morpher. If you put both pieces together, you will morph. The watch-like device is a commuicator. It allows two-way commuication between us and each of your fellow rangers," said Divatox, "you know what, why don't you guys give your morphers a try! At least, you will know how they work. Go on, give them a try! All that you have to say is, 'Extreme power!', and you will morph. Try it!"

"Here goes nothing!" said Ian.

"Extreme power!" said Ian as he morphed.

Ian became the red ranger. He and the others looked at his suit. The suit was his color, except that his belt, collar, gloves, and boots were all black. His helmet reflected his zord. The women had mini-skirts. A symbol of a lightning bolt was on their chests. Then, Ian powered down.

"That was so cool!" said Ian.

"Yeah!" said Ying.

Suddenly, the alarm sounded in the temple basement. The alarm, at first, bothered their ears.

"Rangers," said Alpha 7, "there are some Cogs in the city of Angel Grove who are causing trouble! You know what to do!"  
"Right!" said Ian, "it's morphin' time!"

"Extreme power!" said all five rangers as they morphed.

Then, they arrived on the scene.

"Alright," said Ian, "let's take these guys down!"

The rangers charged towards the Cogs and fought with them. Even though some Cogs did fire lasers at the rangers, the rangers were able to take all of them down.

"Yeah!" said Ian, "and don't come back!"

Then the five rangers returned to the temple basement.

"Good job, guys," said Tommy, "you did well. Now, as a ranger, there are some ground rules that you need to follow."

"Uh, oh!" said Mary Ann.

"They're not that complicated!" said Tommy, "keep yours and others' identities as a secret. Fight fair. Work as a team. And finally, don't use your powers for personal gain. Can you guys do that?"

"We sure can!" said Ying, "and I believe I speak for all of us!"  
Everyone smiled.

"Good!" said Tommy, "then, all I have to say is 'welcome aboard!'. Feel free to view the outside and the inside of the temple!"

Instead, they met at the recreational center, and they bought drinks and hung out in the juice bar area and became well-acquainted with each other.


	2. The Big Chill

The Big Chill

"Those Power Rangers need to be stopped," said King Mondo, "they are in my way of universal conquest!"

"You know, your majesty," said Clank, "why don't we try freezing them to death! At least, they will not be able to move!"

"That's a good idea," said King Mondo, "I have the perfect monster in mind for the job!"

King Mondo took his staff and formed an elephant monster called Elefun. Elefun appeared right in front of them.

"What are your orders, boss?" asked Elefun.

"Go to Angel Grove and start wreaking havoc!" said King Mondo.

"Right away, boss!" said Elefun.

"I'm going to enjoy this!" said King Mondo.

"Yes!" said Queen Machina.

Right away, Elefun began freezing people. The people began to become like icicles. Then, the alarm sounded in the temple basement, and the rangers quickly gathered around the viewing screen.

"What's going on?" asked Jose.

"Apparently," said Divatox, "there is an elephant monster who is freezing people on the spot! You guys should really get down there!"

"Right!" said Ian, "it's morphin' time!"

"Extreme power!" said the rangers as they morphed.

They arrived on the scene.

"That's enough!" said Ying.

"Who's going to stop me?" asked Elefun, "you? Yeah, right!"  
Then a bunch of Cogs appeared in front of Elefun. The rangers and the Cogs charged towards each other. Though the Cogs shot lasers at the Power Rangers, the Power Rangers managed to defeat all of them.

"Now, it's your turn!" said Ying.

"Oh, yeah!" said Elefun, "well, get a whiff of this!"

Elefun shot a freezing blast at the rangers. All of the rangers tried to get out of the way but Mary Ann was the only one who escaped. All of the others were frozen solid.

"Oh, no!" said Mary Ann.

Elefun laughed evilly. Mary Ann had no idea what to do.

"So," said Elefun, "are you ready to join them?"

"Over my dead body!" said Mary Ann.

"That can be arranged!" said Elefun.

Then, Elefun was getting ready to zap Mary Ann with his freezing ray, and Mary Ann noticed it. When Elefun was getting ready to fire, Mary Ann took both of her blasters and blasted Elefun, and Elefun fell over on his back.

"Good," said Mary Ann, "that will buy me some time to help the others."

Mary Ann channeled energy to her gloves to warm each ranger from their icicle state. It worked. The rangers were all free. Ian put his hand on Mary Ann's shoulder.

"I don't know how you did it," said Ian, "but thanks!"

"Yeah!" said Randall, "good job!"

"Thanks!" said Mary Ann, "now, let's focus on the monster!"

"Right!" said the other rangers.

Then Elefun struggled to get up, and he got up slowly.

"I don't think so," said Ian, "everyone, fire!"

They all took both of their blasters and zapped Elefun. As a result, Elefun fell to the ground again. Then, the rangers put their hands together to do an Extreme Blast.

"Extreme Blast!" said the rangers.

A beam came from their combined gloves and hit Elefun. As a result, Elefun fell backwards and became unconscious. Clank and Orbis came down. Clank swung Orbis in the air.

"Around and around and away we go!" said Clank.

Orbis connected to Elefun and made him grow. Elefun became giant.

"Whoa!" said Jose.

Ian got on his communicator.

"Tommy," said Ian, "we need the zords!"

"They're on the way!" said Tommy.

All five Nano Zords came to the rangers, and the rangers hopped inside their respective zords.

"Alright," said Ian, "let's form the Nano Megazord!"

They combined their Nano Zords and formed the Nano Megazord.

"Alright," said Ian, "let's do this!"

Right away, Elefun froze the Nano Megazord until it became an icicle state. The Nano Megazord became immobile.

"We're frozen solid!" said Ying.

"We have to break out of this somehow!" said Jose.

"I have an idea," said Ian, "we can use the Wolf Nano Zord's fire powers. Hopefully, it won't damage the Megazord!"

"Well," said Mary Ann, "I can't think of a better idea! Let's do it!"

They warmed the Nano Megazord up, and it became free of its icicle state.

"We did it!" said Randall, "now, let's take this guy down!"  
"I have an idea!" said Mary Ann.

"What is it?" asked Ian.

"Maybe we can use the flame on this monster," said Mary Ann, "since he's an ice monster, the flames might be his weakness!"

"It's worth a shot!" said Randall.

"Yeah!" said Ian, "let's do it! Nano Megazord flames, now!"

Fire came from the Nano Megazord's wolf head and hit Elefun. Then, Elefun fell to the ground and was severely impaired.

"Alright, we've got him!" said Ian, "now, let's finish him! Nano Saber, now!"

The Nano Saber came to the Nano Megazord, and the Nano Megazord held it in the Nano Megazord's right hand. They powered it up and thrust it through Elefun. As a result, Elefun fell backwards and exploded on contact with the ground. Elefun was no more. The rangers briefly celebrated.

"Oh, Clank!" said King Mondo, "where are you?"  
Clank knew that King Mondo was after him because his plan had failed, so he hid until King Mondo calmed down. The members of the public warmed up after the Power Rangers defeated Elefun. It was as if the scene never happened.


	3. The Alligator Trap

The Alligator Trap

Many people from all over Angel Grove came to the Angel Grove Zoo to enjoy themselves and visit the animals there. However, Clank with Orbis on his shoulder was there looking for a way to cause trouble. Then, a young girl and her mother went to visit the alligator exhibit. It had a low cage and anyone who saw the exhibit could reach inside. The young girl was one of these. She reached the exhibit, and then the mother realized what she was doing, and then the alligator came towards her, and the mother quickly yanked her backwards, and the little girl began to scream. The alligator approached the young girl, but it did not have a chance to bite her. Then, the alligator traveled in the opposite direction.

"Don't do that again, okay?" said the mother who was frantic.

"Sorry," said the young girl.

"Let's move on," said the mother, "at least, to something that is less dangerous."

Clank and Orbis were watching the scene during the entire time.

"Orbis," said Clank, "did you see that?"

"Yes, I did!" said Orbis.

"Maybe we should see if King Mondo wants to make an alligator monster!" said Clank, "it will strike fear in the hearts of the humans! Let's get back to the moon base!"

"Yeah!" said Orbis.

Clank and Orbis returned to the moon base. They approached King Mondo.

"Your majesty," said Clank.

"What is it, Clank?" asked King Mondo.

"I have an idea," said Clank.

"What is it?" asked King Mondo.

"Maybe we can make an alligator monster," said Clank, "humans are afraid of monsters!"

"Yes, dear," said Queen Machina, "maybe one that breathes fire!"

"Then, it's settled," said King Mondo, "I will create an alligator monster, and I will make sure that he can breathe fire!"

"Okay," said Clank.

King Mondo took his staff and created Allipyro, the fire breathing alligator. Allipyro appeared right in front of King Mondo, Queen Machina, Clank, and Orbis.

"It feels so good to be alive!" said Allipyro.

"Yes," said King Mondo, "and I was the one who gave it to you."

"Great!" said Allipyro, "what can I do for you in return?"

"Simply go down to Earth and wreak havoc!" said King Mondo.

"You got it, boss!" said Allipyro.

Allipyro left the moon base and went down to the city of Angel Grove. He began breathing fire everywhere, and people were running everywhere and panicking. Allipyro began to laugh evilly at their misery. Suddenly, the alarm sounded in the temple basement. The rangers came before the viewing screen as quickly as they could.

"What's going on?" asked Jose.

"There is a giant alligator monster who is breathing fire at the public," said Alpha 7.

"This just can't go on!" said Ying.

"I agree!" said Mary Ann.

"Alright, everyone," said Ian, "it's morphin' time!"

"Extreme power!" said the rangers as they morphed.

They then arrived on the scene. After they arrived, they realized that Allipyro invited some Cogs to the scene. The rangers defeated the Cogs although the Cogs did fire lasers at them. They were all defeated.

"Now, it's your turn!" said Randall.

"You're right!" said Allipyro, "it is my turn!"  
Allipyro blasted the rangers with a flame, and the rangers tumbled and hit the ground hard.

"Man," said Randall, "that hurt!"

Then, Allipyro shot another flame at the rangers while they were down, and they flipped like pancakes.

"Okay," said Mary Ann, "we seriously need to do something about this guy!"

"I agree," said Jose.

"Guys," said Randall, "I have an idea, but you're going to have to buy me some time!"

"Whatever!" said Mary Ann, "it's not like were enjoying this! If you have an idea, go ahead and do it already!"

"Okay!" said Randall.

While Randall left the scene, the rangers were getting hit repeatedly by fire blasts. The other rangers were getting weaker and weaker. They tried to return fire from their blasters, but Allipyro kept counterattacking with fire blasts.

"Man!" said Jose, "I hope Randall gets back soon! Whatever he's planning, I hope it works!"

Meanwhile, Randall, as the green ranger, went to the nearby elementary school, Jefferson Elementary and ripped a fire extinguisher from the wall. Now, some students and their teacher looked at Randall after he took the fire extinguisher from the wall and wondered what he was doing.

"I'll bring it back, hopefully!" said the green ranger.

Randall returned to the scene and when he arrived, the other rangers were weaker than ever. Then Randall came from behind Allipyro and shoved the fire extinguisher nozzle down his throat. Then he squeezed the squeezer and released the foam. Randall kept squeezing until the fire extinguisher was exhausted. Then Randall rejoined the other rangers, and the other rangers slowly stood up.

"Nice thinking, Randall!" said Ian.

"Thanks!" said Randall.

Allipyro tried to breathe fire and struggled although he could not do it. Then, the five rangers took both of their blasters and blasted him. Then, Allipyro fell to the ground.

"Alright, guys!" said Ian, "he's down! Now, let's put him down! Let's put our hands together!"

"Right!" said the other rangers.

They all put their hands together.

"Extreme blast!" said all five rangers.

The blast came from the rangers' hands and hit Allipyro. As a result, Allipyro became unconscious. Then, the rangers briefly celebrated. Then, Clank tossed Orbis in the air.

"Around and around and away we go!" said Clank.

Orbis landed right next to the unconscious Allipyro.

"Time to enlarge your bite!" said Orbis as he energized him.

Allipyro became giant, and everything about him was restored.

"Whoa!" said Jose.

Ian got on his communicator.

"Tommy," said Ian, "we need the zords!"

"They're on the way!" said Tommy.

The Nano Zords came to the rangers, and the rangers hopped inside their respective zord.

"Alright, guys," said Ian, "let's form the Nano Megazord!"

They combined their Nano Zords and formed the Nano Megazord.

"Alright," said Ian, "let's do this!"

Right away, Allipyro began to shoot flames at the Nano Megazord. As a result, the Nano Megazord took a few steps backwards and then, it fell to the ground.

"Okay," said Ying, "we have to get past those defenses somehow!"

"I wonder if there is some way that we can extinguish his flames somehow," said Randall.

"I have an idea," said Jose.

"Great!" said Mary Ann, "what is it?"

"Maybe we can use the Nano Megazord's shark power to extinguish the flames," said Jose, "it will shoot a blast of water at his mouth so that he will not be able to shoot flames anymore!"

"It's worth a shot!" said Randall.

"Yeah!" said Mary Ann, "let's do it!"

They shot a blast of water into Allipyro's mouth, and then Allipyro struggled to breathe fire, but he could not.

"It worked!" said Ian, "now, let's take him down! Nano Sword, now!"

The Nano Sword came to the rangers in the Nano Megazord, and the Nano Megazord caught it with its right hand. They knocked Allipyro around a little, and they then realized that he had had enough. Allipyro fell to the ground. They then powered up the Nano Sword and thrust it through Allipyro, and Allipyro fell to the ground and exploded on contact with the ground. Allipyro was no more. The rangers briefly celebrated. Clank hid from King Mondo because he knew that King Mondo was angry at him, so he waited until King Mondo calmed down. Now, Randall did not return the fire extinguisher because it was all out of foam.

"Good job, guys!" said Tommy, "and good thinking, Randall. Your thinking put the monster out of commission!"

"Thanks!" said Randall.

They all smiled and went their way.


	4. Bright as White

Bright As White

"Alright," said King Mondo, "I'm sick of this. This has to stop. We have to find a way to finish those rangers once and for all!"

"You know, honey," said Queen Machina, "maybe if we split them up somehow and overwhelm them with Cogs in two locations, they won't be as powerful!"

"You know," said King Mondo, "I've never thought of that. I'll do it!"

Then, right away, King Mondo sent many Cogs to Howard Park in Angel Grove and then some to the Angel Grove City Hall. The alarm sounded twice in the temple basement, and the rangers came to the viewing screen as quickly as they could.

"Why did the alarm sound twice?" asked Ying.

"That's because there are Cogs at two different locations," said Tommy, "some are at Howard Park, and some are at the city hall."  
"So, how do we fight these guys?" asked Mary Ann, "we can't be at two places at once!"

"Then, we'll have to split up into a team of three and a team of two," said Randall.

"I guess!" said Mary Ann.

"Okay, then," said Ian, "Jose and I will go together, and Randall and the two women will go together. We'll go to the park, and you guys will go to the city hall."

"As if we had a choice," said Mary Ann.

"Well," said Ian, "time is not on our side, so we better get going!"  
"Right!" said Ying.

"It's morphin' time!" said Ian.

"Extreme power!" said the rangers as they morphed.

They arrived at their respective locations. They were overwhelmed with Cogs. They tried asking each other for help. Randall got on his communicator.

"Guys," said Randall, "we could use some help down here!"

"No can do," said Ian, "we have enough trouble as it is!"

They signed off and resumed fighting.

"I feel bad," said Tommy.

"Why?" asked Divatox.

"I feel like we have given them as sheep to wolves!" said Tommy.

"Yeah," said Divatox, "I see what you mean."

"We can't just leave them like this!" said Tommy, "they'll lose their lives! We have to do something!"

"But what?" asked Divatox.

"I don't know!" said Tommy.

"Actually," said Dimitria, "there is something that we can do."

"Great!" said Tommy, "what is it?"

"There is room for a sixth ranger," said Dimitria, "all that we need to do is to find the right person for the job!"

"Well, I guess that it is back to the recreational center for me!" said Tommy.

"You're exactly right!" said Dimitria, "get going!"

"Right!" said Tommy.

He went right to the recreational center. After he went inside, he did not have to go far. He found his candidate right away. A young woman was receiving her black belt from her sensei. So, Tommy waited until the ceremony was over. After the ceremony was over, Tommy approached her.

"Hi!" said Tommy.

"Who are you?" asked the young woman.

"I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver," said Tommy, "I have an opportunity for you. Can we sit down somewhere?"

"Sure!" said the young woman, "right at that table!"

"Okay," said Tommy, "let's go!"

Tommy and the young woman walked to a table and sat down.

"So," asked the young woman, "what is this opportunity?"

"How would you like to be a Power Ranger?" asked Tommy, "we really need your help."

The young woman did not believe him. She immediately got up from the table and proceeded to walk out the door. As she opened the door, she saw a bunch of Cogs outside the building causing trouble. She then went back inside and approached Tommy.

"Okay," asked the young woman, "what did you say about being a Power Ranger?"

"Take my arm," said Tommy, "it is the only way that you'll get into the Power Ranger base, for now."

At first, the young woman was a little uneasy, but then she took Tommy's arm. Then Tommy teleported to the temple basement with the young woman in tow. She was also astonished by the technology of the basement.

"This place is amazing!" said the young woman, "by the way, my name's Amy Collins. Nice to meet you."

Amy was a 5' 6" hazel-eyed brunette Caucasian-American. They all introduced themselves.

"So, what about the Power Rangers stuff?" asked Amy.

"I was just getting to that," said Tommy, "let me tell you. You will be the white ranger. When the situation warrants or when a monster grows large, you will call on your zord, which is the Gamma Megazord. It is a powerful Megazord. It has a ship mode and a Megazord mode. It is armed with the Gamma Drill. You are armed with the laser lance and the electric punch. Are there any questions?"

Amy said nothing.

"Good!" said Tommy.

Alpha 7 gave her her morpher and communicator. She looked them over carefully.

"What are these?" asked Amy.

"The watch-like device is a communicator. It allows two-way communication between us and you fellow rangers. The morpher, which can be activated by saying, 'Extreme power!' is the device that you will use to morph into your ranger. All that you have to do is to put the two pieces together," said Tommy.

"Okay," said Amy.

"Why don't you try out your morpher to see what your ranger looks like?" asked Dimitria.

"Okay!" said Amy.

"Extreme power!" said Amy as she morphed.

She became the white ranger. Her suit was similar to the other rangers, but she did not have the lightning bolt emblem, and she had a black upper chest shield. Then she powered down.

"That was cool!" said Amy, "thanks!"

"Another reason why we called you is because the other rangers are in danger," said Divatox, "they need your help. They are overwhelmed with Cogs. Will you help them?"

"Gladly!" said Amy.

"Then get going!" said Divatox, "time is not on our side."

"Right!" said Amy, "it's morphin' time!"

"Extreme power!" said Amy as she morphed into the white ranger.

She first arrived at the city hall. She joined in the battle to help Randall, Ying, and Mary Ann. Amy used her laser lance to defeat many Cogs. Soon, all of the Cogs were defeated by the rangers with Amy's help.

"Thanks," said Ying, "whoever you are!"

"Do you have friends in danger?" asked Amy.

"Uh, yeah!" said Randall.

"Then, let's get going!" said Amy.

Amy, Randall, Ying, and Mary Ann went to Howard Park to help Ian and Jose. Together, they were able to defeat all of the Cogs in that area.

"Thanks, guys!" said Ian, "I knew that you'd come through!"

Then Ian saw Amy.

"Who's this?" asked Ian.

Amy then took off her helmet, and then they took off their helmets. Amy introduced herself, and they introduced themselves. They all shook Amy's hand. Then, Ian's communicator sounded, and he got on it.

"Yes?" asked Ian.

"Can all of you come back to base?" asked Dimitria.

"No problem!" said Ian.

Ian then signed off.

"They want us to come back to base," said Ian.

They looked at each other.

"Well," said Ying, "let's go!"

All six rangers teleported back to the temple basement, and Tommy, Alpha 7, Divatox, and Dimitria were waiting for them.

"I see that you have all met Amy," said Tommy.

They all smiled at Amy, and Amy smiled back.

"Now, there is something that I need to tell you about the Nano Megazord and the Gamma Megazord," said Tommy, "they can combine to form the Nano Gamma Megazord. It will be yours when you need it."

"Cool!" said Mary Ann and Amy.

"Now, Amy," said Tommy, "there are a few rules as a ranger that you must follow. Keep your and other's identities as a secret. Fight fair. Work as a team. And finally, don't use your powers for personal gain. Can you do that?"

"I sure can!" said Amy, with a smile.

"Good," said Tommy, "then, welcome aboard! You are free to use the temple as you please. It's good to have you!"

They all smiled at Amy.

"Come on, Amy," said Mary Ann, "I'll show you where we like to hang out!"

"Okay!" said Amy.

They all hung out in front of the juice bar, conversed, and had a good time. Amy felt like she belonged.


End file.
